The True Countries Down Under?
by DaemonTiger
Summary: The countries "down under" are Australia and New Zealand...right? Maybe not...
1. Chapter 1: Erebus & a Girl

**Hey! This is my first Hetalia fanfiction, and first fanfic posted here so it's a bit short and not very good but it's a start! Hahahaha. And yes there is story here...somewhere. And yes there are actually Hetalia characters here...somewhere. Well...maybe... Who knows XD I hope you enjoy! (And ignore the terrible formatting. And excessive use of commas. And excessive amount of dialogue. You get the point now XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**~EREBUS & A GIRL~**

Scott stared into the lava lake below him, lost in thought.

"HEY ERES!"

Scott leapt to his feet, almost falling into the volcano, "STOP DOING THAT! I ALMOST FELL INTO EREBUS! AND STOP CALLING ME ERES!" A tall white haired girl with ice blue eyes ran up to Scott and hugged him while pulling him away from the edge, "Well stop sitting there Eres!" she said while laughing. Scott scowled, "You know why I come here. And use my proper nickname if you have to!" The girl's only response was to lean back still clinging to him until they were rolling down the volcano. "Weeeeeeeee!" The world round and round until Scott glimsped something rushing up the mountainside, "Shit!" Expertly Scott kicked out his legs, momentum bringing him to his feet, the girl still holding onto him, and they slid to stop before they could be sliced open by a sheet of metal sticking out of the snow. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! NO ROLLING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN! YOU KNOW THERE IS STILL WRECKAGE LITTERED ALL OVER MOUNT EREBUS!"

The girl let go of Scott and sat down pouting, "Oh you're no fun Scott. So what if there a few bits of metal lying around. LET'S PLAY!"

Scott face-palmed, trying to keep control over his anger, "This is basically a graveyard! You can't play here and you know it! Argh, you've spent too much time by yourself again haven't you?"

The girl leapt up and hugged Scott again, "Yup! Which is why I want to play! Come oooon Eres! Let's go play at your place!"

Sighing, Scott lifted the girl onto his back and made his way down the mountainside, being careful not to disturb too much, "You've got to stop spending winter by yourself. You turn into such a child."

"Hpmh!"

Scott shook his head, "You do and you know it. Anyways, why don't you play with Maud, she likes to play with you for some reason I can't even begin to understand." The girl whined in his ear, "Eeeeeeeres! You're being mean!" Scott flinched, wishing he had fallen into the lava lake earlier, "I'm always mean." The girl laughed again, "Oh yeah. But stop trying to get rid of me! Anyways, Maud is on the other side of the continent and I'm over here!"

"Unfortunately", muttered Scott before being whacked over the head.

"And since I'm here let's go play at your place!"

Scott sighed again, he seemed to do that a lot, "You I don't actually live at Scott Base, let alone go near it! We're going over to William's camp."

The girl leaned back, almost making Scott fall over again, and whined, "Awwwww, you're ditching me! Stop being so mean!" The girl leaned forward before yelling in Scott's ear, "YAY! WILL'S PLACE!" "ARGH! THIS IS WHY I'M DITCHING YOU! I'm going to go deaf if you hang around me any longer!" Sighing, yet again, Scott began the long walk over the Ross Ice Shelf to Victoria Land. Before long he had tuned out the whining girl, who was older than him and was practically an adult already, and his mind wandered back to where it had earlier before a certain someone almost made him jump into a certain lava lake.

_I'm going to go as insane as she is. If I haven't already..._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and a few notes:<strong>

** Eres is meant to be like Ares (the greek god of war). It is also the shortening of Erebus. Mount Erebus is an active volcano with a visible lava lake on Ross Island in the Ross Dependency of New Zealand in Antarctica. Can you see where I'm going with these non-canon characters?**

** On 28th November 1979, Air New Zealand Flight 901 crashed into Mount Erebus. During the Antarctic summer the debris can still be seen from the air.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan to Shock the World

**Finally updated. And this time we get some names! Yay! And another character. Soon more shall be joining them though. Can you tell where I'm getting these characters from yet? Sorry for another short chapter but meh. I hope you enjoy the story despite my terrible writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

**~A PLAN TO SHOCK THE WORLD~**

"No."

"Come on mate! Please! She's nearly killed 10 times already! I swear she does it on purpose as well. Look just take her or else she'll end trying to kill you as well," said an irritated Scott.

The girl, who was still clinging to Scott's back, kicked out her legs, screamed "STOP BEING MEAN!"

Finally having enough, Scott shrugged off the girl on his back and wordlessly left the hut, slamming the door as he left and leaving the girl to pout at Will, "Idiot. Oh well, now he won't hear what I have to say to you bunch of boring loners."

Will helped the girl off the ground, "Your fault though. Ya pratically gnawed off his ears. So what is it that ya want to tell us?"

The girl sighed before seating herself at a table at the back of the room. Leaning back she put her feet up onto the table, earning a frown from Will but nothing more, before speaking, "I think we should reveal ourselves to the other personifications."

Will gaped at the girl. "Ya what? Ya can't be serious Marie!"

Marie rolled her eyes, "Will! I know you want to as well, Julio does too. Hmph! I bet only Scott wouldn't want to! He'd just want to stay on top of that damn volcano of his and sulk like he always does! I swear out of all you damn loners, HE is the damn king!" At this point Marie starting mumbling to herself.

Sighing, Will sat down while raking a hand through his messy brown hair that look almost exactly the same as Scott's, "I agree with you Marie, but it's not fair on Scott."

In a flash Marie had jumped off her chair and placed her hand over Will's mouth, "Not a word about Scott! It's not good for us to be alone down here and you know it! He may like being alone all the time but I don't, and neither do the rest of us. You guys just need to be shown that." Taking her hand off Will's mouth she ran to the door before turning back to Will, "Go talk to eveyone else for me. I'm gonna find that loner." With that Marie left the hut.

Will got up, "Fine. Ya win Marie, let's go shock the world." Laughing, Will also left the hut and began the long walk around the forzen continent.

Scott trudged through the snow angerly_. Why couldn't she stay in her damn place all year round instead of just during winter! I bet she only does it to annoy me! _Suddenly a familiar voice rang out across the icey wastland, "Heeeeeeeeey! Ereeeeeeeeees! I want to talk to youuuuuuuuuu!"

_Speak of the damn devil, here she is again, _"Damn it Marie! Stop stalking me and go pester Will or anyone else that isn't me!"

Marie finally caught up to Scott and wasted no time in pouncing on him, needing no break to catch her breath, "Let's reveal ourselves to the world!"

Having fallen over Scott brought his head up from the snow and gaped at Marie, mimicking Will's facial expression from before, causing Marie to curl up on Scott's stomach in a laughing fit. Scott finally recovered before yelling, "WHAT?! NO! NEVER!"

Marie stopped laughing and jumped to her feet, "Nope! Not never! NOW! Will's already gotten the other's together. Come on! Let's go! The next plane for Christchurch leaves in two hours and it's the only one this month!" Without waiting for Scott to argue, Marie started dragging Scott towards Scott Base, silently hoping that she had remembered to tell Will about the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Just realised that in the way of physical appearance, we have little of it described. Oh well. I imagine Will to look like Australia and Marie to resemble Belarus if that helps! I know, lazy writing just telling you but I'll try not to with other characters. And I may try describing Scott's physical appearance as well at some point. I can most definitely promise an update next week happily enough! Well...depends on whether or not anyone actually reads and reviews this! Whether you lot enjoy the story or not, I don't care! Either way I, hopefully, get criticism, constructive or not, so I'm happy.<strong>


End file.
